Love, Hate, Heartbreak
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Justin and Wade have a secret. Bryan and Heath find out about it and this story is pretty much downhill from there.
1. Coming Home

**My muses have been fighting for awhile, so I decided to let them sort it out in a story. And here we have it. Love! ^_^ Hate $_$ Heartbreak And if you can't tell this story is named after a Halestorm song. All the chapters will be named after songs as well. This one is named after Diddy's song Coming Home. Why? Because it was the first song that played on my iPod.****_  
>Chapter 1: Coming Home<em>**

* * *

><p>Heath Slater grabbed his bag from the locker room bench. He and Bryan Danielson had been working out while their boyfriends stayed back at the hotel. Heath was ready to just get a shower and roll into Wade Barrett's loving arms. Bryan stuck his head into the room and smiled, "Heath, you ready to go, buddy?"<p>

"Hell yeah, Bryan. Let's get outta here."

Bryan and Heath walked out to their car and threw their things in the back; they started off towards the hotel. Heath leaned back in his seat and let his mind wander. His thoughts were almost immediately immersed in Wade. His touch, his scent, his beautiful, green eyes that Heath definitely had a weakness for. Wade was so perfect to him. He never rushed him. Never made Heath do things he didn't want to do. He was incredible.

"What are you thinking about, Heath?" Bryan asked when they had stopped at a red light.

"Wade." Heath smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah, I always find myself thinking about Justin." Bryan smiled.

"We've got some amazing boys, don't we, Bry?"

"We do. They're completely perfect." Bryan nodded. The light turned green and Bryan pressed his foot on the gas to go.

Heath and Wade had been dating since Matt Hardy left the WWE. Bryan and Justin had been dating for a little bit longer. After Bryan took a hiatus from the WWE he and Justin had gotten closer as friends. At the time the two were dating other people who ended up cheating on them and breaking up with them. Justin and Bryan found strength in each others arms and happy they were again.

Justin meant everything to Bryan. He'd do anything for the South African man, and he had hoped that Justin would do the same.

But lately Bryan had been noticing a difference in Justin's voice and in his eyes. They didn't sparkle like they did once before. Bryan tried to tell himself that it was just his imagination, but the nagging in his stomach wouldn't let him just put it out completely.

About ten minutes later the two pulled up at their destination. Heath was about to get out of the car when Bryan's hand on his arm stopped him, "Heath, has Wade been acting…different?"

"Differ'nt how, Bry?" Heath turned and looked at the older superstar.

Bryan knew he shouldn't have said anything, but his gut was telling him something, he just didn't know what, "Like…has he been…distant?"

"No. He's just been himself. He hadn't been very talkative lately. Is that how you mean differ'nt?"

Bryan nodded, "Yeah. I was just checking if my boyfriend was the only less talkative one."

"Somethin' goin' on between you and Justin?"

"Maybe…" Bryan shrugged, "I don't really know."

"Have you tried talkin' to him?"

"I don't want to bother or annoy him." Bryan pursed his lips and looked out the windshield.

"Are you serious, Bryan? If somethin' is botherin' you, then you need to tell Justin. It's not good to bottle it all up."

Bryan nodded. He totally agreed with what Heath was saying. The two men got out of the rental, grabbed their bags and started up to their room. Justin and Wade had suggested getting one room for the four of them. Bryan and Heath didn't mind because they were good enough friends to share a room.

When they opened the door though, their thoughts totally changed in a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Bryan: What did we see!<br>Justin: You know what you saw.  
>Heath: I am scared for life.<br>Wade: Liar.  
>Heath: HATE YOU!<br>Me: Boys, please stop this.  
>Boys: Shut up and keep writing.<br>Me: ...see what I have to deal with?**


	2. Sacrifice

**Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>Sometimes you sacrifice the ones you love for a little sex. Well that's all it started out as. Wade and Justin would only occasionally fuck. Then it was only once a month. Soon it was once a week. And now they were fucking like rabbits. They knew if Bryan and Heath ever found out they would have been devastated. That alone didn't make the two superstars stop.<p>

Heath and Bryan had just left the room when Justin jumped onto Wade's bed with the look of lust in his eyes. Wade smirked and flipped the younger down onto the bed. He kissed up and down Justin's neck, nibbling and sucking softly. Wade wasn't allowed to leave a mark on Justin, because that would definitely give them away.

"How long do you think we have?" Wade asked against Justin's Adam's apple.

"An hour maybe two." Justin groaned clawing at the bed sheets.

"Good, because I am going to wreck your arse, Gabriel." Wade smirked pushing Justin's sweat pants to the ground. Of course the younger hadn't been wearing underwear. Since he and Wade started having sex regularly Justin had decided that the less clothes the better.

Justin pushed Wade's pajama bottoms and underwear down as well. Wade kicked their clothes aside and wrapped his hand around Justin's dick and slowly stroked him. Justin groaned and pulled Wade's head close and pressed their lips together. Wade's tongue pushed into Justin's mouth. Their tongue battled for dominance Wade's winning in the end. Justin let Wade do whatever he pleased. He loved when the older man take charge of him from head to toe.

Wade pulled back and let go of Justin's dick, "Onto your stomach and stick your ass in the air."

Justin did as Wade said quickly. Wade dipped his head down and licked along Justin's entrance. Justin grabbed a handful of the cotton sheets and tried not to moan. He knew that if he made any noise that Wade would stop and that would be all the prep he got. Wade tongue-fucked Justin's ass; every so often he would add a finger, so he could stretch Justin wider.

When Wade added two fingers, Justin couldn't take it any longer. He moaned and pushed back. Wade smirked and pulled his fingers out, "On your back, Justin. I want to see your gorgeous face."

Justin flipped onto his back and spread his legs as far as they could go. Wade stroked himself to full hardness before pushing inside of Justin. Justin clutched the sheets tighter in pain. Wade didn't stop to give him time to adjust though. He knew that Justin enjoyed the pain of penetration. Their pace was moderate neither wanting it to be over too, too quickly. Wade leaned down and captured Justin's lips in a passionate kiss. While they kissed, Wade took Justin's dick back in his hand and stroked him.

"Wade," Justin said breaking the kiss, "faster, baby."

"Anything for you, love." Wade peppered Justin's face with kisses as he thrust a bit faster, a bit rougher.

The two were so lost in their own world that they didn't hear the door to their hotel room open. It wasn't until the startled gasps and 'Oh, my God' being whispered did either notice anything was array.


	3. Sorry

**Chapter 3: _Sorry_**

* * *

><p>Wade and Justin pulled the blankets over them and stared at their boyfriends. Their actual boyfriends. Heath's mouth had dropped open. He couldn't believe it. His arms were shaking; his legs were wobbly, and his eyes were filled with tears. He wanted to run, but he couldn't.<p>

Bryan was so much calmer. He just shook his head and walked over to his and Justin's half of the dresser. Justin watched Bryan closely, "Bry…"

"I should have known, Justin." Bryan said broken, "I should have known from the day we started rooming together that you didn't care anymore."

"Bryan, that's not true. I do care." Justin choked out.

Bryan laughed hatefully, "Yeah, sure you do. Sure you do."

Bryan closed his bag after he'd gotten all his clothes out. He took one last look at Justin. Justin climbed out of bed and tried to come closer to Bryan. Bryan held his hand up and shook his head. "Bry, please don't leave. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Bryan laughed again, "You don't know the meaning of the word. How about this I'm_ sorry _Justin. I'm _sorry _ I ever loved you. I'm _sorry _I didn't make you happy. And I'm fucking _sorry_ you're trying to care right now when you should have fucking cared all along."

Justin looked down. His chin trembled. Tears threatened to fall. Bryan shook his head again then walked out slamming the door.

When the door slammed, Heath jumped. He looked at Wade. He saw it. Wade didn't care. There was no sense in talking to him. No sense trying. Heath walked over to his and Wade's side of the dresser and started packing his clothes. The whole time he tried to keep the tears from falling. He looked down at the necklace Wade had bought him for his birthday. He pulled it off his neck and threw it at Wade's head before making his way to the door with the rest of his things.

"Don't be that way, Heath." Wade whispered.

Heath shook his head, "Fuck you, Wade. Fuck you and Justin both."

"What about the Corre, Heath?" Wade asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm getting paid to be apart of that, so that is none of your concern. I may have to work with you, but I don't have to have any other part of you, Wade Barrett." And with that he was out the door before Wade could say another word.

Wade sat back down as did Justin. They looked at each other. Justin shook his head, "What the hell were we thinking?"

"Wait a minute, you liked every second of it." Wade said gruffly.

"When I still had Bryan, too. At least he's not always rough with me." Justin flicked Wade a look then looked back down at the floor.

Wade shook his head, "You're such a priss."

"Fuck you, Wade. This was your idea and I was persuaded by pretty words and your fat cock. Too bad that's all you have working for you." Justin spat before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.


	4. This Close

**_Chapter 4: This Close_**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the incident. Bryan and Heath roomed together; both were still incredibly upset at their ex-boyfriend. Justin and Wade had stopped talking. Justin realized that Wade was just a greedy pig and only wanted sex.<p>

Justin was sitting in the weight room when Heath and Bryan walked in. He stood up and started walking to the showers. Bryan clasped Heath's shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Heath nodded and watched Bryan follow after Justin. Justin was leaning against the wall trying to calm himself down. He felt like shit. He had a good thing. Bryan was so sweet and loving to him. Bryan hadn't done anything wrong, but still Justin cheated on him, broke him.

"Justin."

Justin turned his head to find himself face to face with his ex. Justin took a deep breath, "Bryan…"

"Are you alright?" Bryan cocked his head to the side.

Justin shook his head, "No, I'm not, but I don't want to trouble you, Bryan. I'm not your concern anymore."

"And who's fault is that?" Bryan questioned.

Justin clenched his jaw. He knew it was his fault. He'd own up to that any day since he lost Bryan, and for what? A short romp in bed with Wade?

"I just wanted to check on you, Justin, because we were friends." Bryan all but whispered.

Justin looked at him and laughed softly, humorlessly, "I screwed that one up."

"Look I'm going to be the bigger man, if you need anything call me. I'll be there for you, man."

Justin cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind, Bry."

Bryan smiled small and patted Justin on the shoulder, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later." Justin whispered as Bryan walked away. Justin let the tears fall silently.

While Bryan and Justin were talking Wade walked into the weight room. He looked around before catching sight of Heath sitting with Drew and Christian. The three were laughing. Heath and Drew were leaning on each other as they laughed while Christian told yet another joke. He clasped both men's shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. Heath and Drew looked at each other something other than laughter apparent in their eyes.

Wade growled under his breath. He used to be the only one that could bring out that look.

Wade saw Christian wink at Drew before he leaned in and ran his hand along Heath's torso, flicking the redhead's nipples as he came across them. Heath gasped; Drew moved behind the redhead, whispering words of sex into his ear.

Wade's eyes darkened. That was his ginger. That was his body that he touched and pleasured. Then it hit him. _Was_. Heath _was _his. That _was _his body that he touched and pleasured. Wade sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He let the kid go. Didn't even try to stop him, Wade Barrett did not cry over lost lovers. Not anymore.

He tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him. If he had watched for a few more minutes, he would have seen Heath mouth, 'Think he saw?'

Yeah, he saw, and it was secretly killing him though he'd never admit it.


	5. You're Falling Out of Reach

_**Chapter 5: You're Falling Out of Reach**_

* * *

><p>Friday Night Smackdown taped Tuesday was just another day where the four had to be in the same vicinity. Bryan and Heath walked into the locker room together smiling and laughing. Justin and Wade were at their own lockers searching through their things.<p>

"So what did you do last night, Heath?" Bryan asked opening his locker.

"Well Christian and Drew asked me to go with them to dinner and I didn't want to say no because I didn't have any other plans." Heath sat down on the bench and pulled off his shirt, "Well I had plans, but they were cancelled."

"What were your plans?" Bryan put his things in his locker and shut it. He leaned against it crossing his arms.

"I was supposed to go out to an important dinner with this guy, but we broke up so that wasn't happening." Heath shrugged, "I'm actually glad we broke up. I don't get treated like a kid anymore or a waste of space."

Wade gritted his teeth. Heath was talking about him like he wasn't even in the room. Wade had to admit that hurt, but what Heath had said about the way Wade treated him hurt even more. Wade sighed and closed his locker. He started to the door.

Heath watched him out of the corner of his eye. He had the urge to reach out to Wade, but held back. He couldn't forgive Wade that easily.

'Harsh.' Bryan mouthed. Heath shrugged helplessly. Justin and Wade had cut them deep. Was he not allowed to rub it in their faces that he might possibly be happy even though he really wasn't and it was all a façade. Heath loved Wade still and probably always would.

Heath shook his head and changed the subject, "What did you do last night, Bry?"

"Nothing really. I pretty much stayed in my hotel room and read. I was going to watch a movie, but I just didn't really feel like watching what was on."

"What was on?"

"Blood Diamond and some chick flicks."

Justin cut his eyes to Bryan. They'd watched Blood Diamond on many occasions together just because of Leonardo DiCaprio. It was one of their favorite movies.

"I thought you liked that movie." Heath unzipped his bag and searched for his Corre shirt.

"I do, but I just couldn't - didn't feel like watching it." Bryan corrected himself.

Heath nodded. Justin closed his locker and brushed past Bryan. Bryan looked at him his head partially cocked to the side. Justin shook his head and left the room.

"Have you two talked since the other day?" Heath asked after Justin was gone.

"No. I'm not going to push for anything or hope for anything. If he happens to call then I'll be there for him."

"You're a bigger man than I am. I've been trying everything to make Wade jealous. Nothing. Stone-faced."

"You're trying too hard."

"You may not be trying hard enough."

They both sighed. Everyday without Justin and Wade hurt more than catching them in bed together. Something had to be done before they both broke.


	6. I'm Not Perfect

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Perfect**

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Bryan walked into the locker room alone. Wade and Justin were getting ready for their tag team match; they only needed Heath to show up.<p>

Justin looked up at Bryan, "Bryan?"

Bryan nodded to Justin and walked to his locker to put his bag up.

Justin pushed off the bench and walked over to the younger man, "Where's Heath?"

Bryan sighed then closed his locker, "He's in the hospital. Apparently he hasn't been eating and taking care of himself. I didn't see it coming, and I should have. I've been around him the most for the last month and a half."

Bryan leaned his head against the locker. Tentatively Justin touched Bryan's shoulder, "It's not your fault, Bryan."

"Yes, it is." Bryan whispered.

Justin watched a tear work its way down Bryan's cheek. He wiped it away gently before letting his hand rest back on Bryan's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Bry." Justin whispered.

"I really hope so, Justin. I can't lose my best friend, again." Bryan pulled away from Justin and quickly left the room.

Justin stared after him. After a few minutes he turned around and looked at Wade, who was staring at the ground. Wade refused to look up at Justin because he knew his green eyes would be filled with worry, and Wade Barrett did not worry about anyone.

* * *

><p>Wade walked up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, miss."<p>

An older woman looked up and smiled, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Could you tell me what room Heath Slater is in? I'm a coworker of his, and I heard that he was in the hospital. I wanted to wish him well." Wade gave her his best smile.

"Of course. It's Room 220. He may be asleep, so if he is please don't linger too long."

"I won't. Thank you, ma'am."

Wade walked down to Heath's room. He pushed the door open. He heard soft music playing from the bed. Wade padded into the room as quietly as he could. Heath was definitely not asleep. He was sitting up on the bed looking through his iPod. His dinner was sitting beside the bed, cold and stale. Wade wrinkled his nose. Hospital food was not the best to try and feed someone that was starving themselves.

"You should really eat something." Wade said softly.

Heath's head snapped up at the British voice. He saw Wade leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Heath chewed the inside of his bottom lip.

"Bryan's blaming himself for you being in here. I think we both know whose fault it really is." Wade pushed away from the wall and over to the bed, "Why would you do something so destructive? You're in the hospital, Heath."

"I thought I was in a cushy ass hotel with round the clock maids." Heath snapped, his voice hoarse and tired.

Wade shook his head, "Why?"

"Why? Maybe because I was cheated on, Wade. I was used and treated like trash. Maybe because SOMEONE threw my heart out the window. Maybe because you broke me. Did you think of that before you stuck it in Justin? The repercussions for your actions?" Heath started coughing. He reached for his water, but Wade got to it before he could. He sat down on the bed and turned the straw towards Heath's mouth. Heath took a drink, glaring at Wade the whole time.

"I know this is my fault, but why would you do this? You could have killed yourself by doing that." Wade said gently. He sat the glass back down, "When Bryan told us what happened, I thought I was going to be sick. The thought of losing you like that scared the hell out of me."

"Serves you right." Heath whispered.

"I'd be lying to myself if I said that I don't care about you. I know that sorry won't take back everything I did, but maybe in time we can…I don't know." Wade shook his head.

"Maybe we can go out for drinks, or something."

"Dinner would do you a little better." Wade smiled small.

Heath looked down at the covers, "Yeah…"

Wade stayed in the hospital room with Heath long after the younger man fell asleep.


	7. One of Us is Going Down

**Chapter 7: One of Us is Going Down  
>AN: I wrote this on my iPod because my computer is on the fritz. Sorry if it's not exactly long, but please enjoy it just the same.<strong>

* * *

><p>Heath was released from the hospital a week later. Wade took good care of him after he was out. Bryan did his best not to feel guilty, but it was hard with how frail Heath looked now.<p>

Bryan was walking around backstage before his match. He turned down a hallway and ran into someone. He stumbled backwards, "Oh, excuse me."

The person turned and looked down at him, "If it isn't Daniel Bryan."

"Uh hey...uh David..." Bryan stammered, "What's going on?"

Bryan and David were not friends. In fact they hated each other. David hated that Wade protected Bryan even though he wasn't apart of the Nexus. Bryan hated David because David had once tried to rape Justin.

Bryan started backing away even more as David started walking closer and closer to him. He was shaking his head and smirking. Bryan had nowhere to run. "David, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's time to have a little fun, Bryan. Just you and me."

**XoXoX**

Justin, Heath and Wade walked into the locker room after their match. They were all exhausted. Justin and Wade sat down against the wall while Heath started walking around the locker room obviously looking for something.

"Heath, sit down, little one. You shouldn't be over exerting yourself." Wade held out a hand to pull Heath over to him.

Heath waved him off shaking his head, "Bryan's not in here. He's always in here. I'm worried about him. Wade, I have a bad feeling."

Heath's bottom lip quivered like it did whenever he was close to tears. Wade stood up and pulled the young man into his arms, "Come on. Let's go find him."

Justin stood up, "I'll take the left; you guys go right. We'll cover more ground."

**XoXoX**

Justin walked down the same hall Bryan had earlier. He heard a soft groan. Justin knew that noise. He'd heard it many times before. "Bryan!"

Justin jogged down the hall to a small, dark closet. He ripped the door open and found Bryan lying in his own blood. "Fuck! Bryan!"

Justin fell to his knees and pulled Bryan into his arms, "Bry, baby, speak to me. Wake up. Please."

Another whimper and then Justin was greeted with the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Justin?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm here. I'm right here." Justin pressed a soft kiss to Bryan's temple, "What happened to you?"


	8. I Think You're Worth It

**Chapter 8: I Think You're Worth It**

* * *

><p>Justin stayed by Bryan's side for three days only leaving to use the bathroom. Each day Wade and Heath would bring him lunch and sit with him for an hour before they had to leave and run errands. Justin had preferred to be alone with Bryan anyway.<p>

Justin was almost asleep when he heard a pained groan come from the hospital bed. Justin woke with a start and stood up. He took a couple of steps to Bryan's bed and took his hand, "Bry?"

Blue eyes met brown and Justin felt his breathing hitch. The fear in Bryan's eyes was very hard to overlook. Bryan stared at Justin for a minute before he squeezed the older man's hand, "Justin."

Justin smiled small and placed a kiss to Bryan's forehead, "Your memory's intact; that's good."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, baby. I found you lying in a closet, bleeding." Justin stroked along Bryan's healing cheek gently, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Bryan's eyes shimmered with tears, "Oh Justin. It was horrible."

"What happened, Bry?" Justin sat down on the bed beside the smaller man. Bryan quietly explained to Justin what David had done to him. When he started to cry, Justin pulled him into his arms and held him close whispering words of safety. Bryan clung to Justin tears staining the South African's blue t-shirt.

Bryan finally calmed down but didn't let go of Justin, "How long have I been here?"

"Three days. I haven't left your side. Wade and Heath came in a couple of times to check on you and bring me something to eat." Justin rubbed Bryan's back and smiled into his sandy hair.

Bryan looked up at him, "Have you even taken a shower?"

Justin laughed softly, "Yeah, I used the small one in your bathroom. Heath brought me a change of clothes so I wouldn't reek."

Bryan smiled, and it didn't look as broken as Justin thought it would. Justin pressed a fleeting kiss to Bryan's lips and watched as a light blush covered his cheeks. Bryan leaned his head against Justin's chest, "Thank you."

"For what?" Justin asked softly.

"For being here for me." Bryan traced nonexistent patterns on the sleeve of Justin's shirt.

"I wouldn't have done this for anyone else, Bryan. You mean a lot to me." Justin placed another kiss to the top of Bryan's head, "You always have. I just didn't notice how much until it was almost too late. I'm sorry, Bryan."

"That's in the past. Let's not worry about it anymore." Bryan pulled back and looked up at Justin again, "Let's just start over."

Justin nodded, "I think that is a really good idea."

"Can we lie down? My lower back's kind of hurting."

"Of course." Justin kicked off his shoes and moved onto the bed beside Bryan. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and leaned his head on top of Bryan's.

Bryan snuggled his head into Justin's chest, "When was the last time you'd gotten some sleep?"

"Good sleep? I don't even remember." Justin yawned.

"Then let's both get some good sleep, sound alright?"

"Mmm, sounds real…" Justin trailed off, falling asleep easily.

Bryan pressed a kiss to Justin's chest and fell asleep soon after.


	9. It All Comes Down to This

**Chapter 9: It All Comes Down to This**

* * *

><p>Slowly Bryan healed with Justin's help. They were getting along like they used to. Heath and Wade were doing just as well. Everything seemed like old times, except for one thing. There was a pink elephant in the room when the four were hanging out, and none of them wanted to point it out.<p>

Heath and Bryan were in the locker room changing. They didn't hear Wade and Justin walk in.

"Is it weird to you that we can just hangout and act like nothing ever happened?" Bryan looked at Heath.

"A little." Heath shrugged, "But I don't want to walk down that road again. I think we've both been hurt enough. We don't need to bring up the past when we're all getting along."

"I just…" Bryan sighed and leaned against his locker, "It's been great these past few weeks, but there's something wrong. Something that could be fixed, but I just don't know what it is."

"Justin and Wade are attracted to each other. They have been for awhile, but they care about us." Heath looked at Bryan, "Is that what you're talking about?"

"I believe that would be what I am talking about." Bryan nodded, "Are we supposed to just ignore that?"

"No, I don't think so." Heath shook his head, "Maybe we could come to some sort of compromise…"

"Compromise?" Bryan cocked his head to the side, "Like what?"

"Like if they want to play with each other then you and I get to indulge in the other's body." Heath said quietly, worried about Bryan's reaction.

Bryan stared at Heath for a few minutes, "Are you suggesting that we hook-up if they do something?"

"Kinda…" Heath closed his locker, "I think I'm saying maybe we should all try something with each other. Like a…foursome…"

Bryan didn't have the chance to say a thing because Wade and Justin both said what he was thinking, "What?"

Heath and Bryan turned around. Heath blushed as red as his hair, "Uh…"

"You want the four of us to be a thing. Am I hearing you right, Heath?" Wade asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Well…yeah…I mean then if something happens between any of us it wouldn't be cheating…" Heath chewed his lip. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. They were starting to sound really stupid to him, how were the other three perceiving them?

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Justin smiled.

Heath's head shot up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean I trust you three more than anyone in the world minus my mom, so why not?" Justin walked over and stood between Heath and Bryan. He wrapped an arm around both of their waists and pulled them closer, "Plus I think it'd be really fun if the four of us explored each other in the shower, after a match…before a match…right now…"

Bryan shook his head smiling, "Oh Justin. Is your brain permanently in your pants?"

"Nope. It's in your pants." Justin winked.

Wade laughed, "So we're really doing this? The four of us?"

"Do you want to?" Heath looked up at Wade. He caught the glimmer of lust in the older man's eyes, "Because I think it'd be a lot of fun. You and Bry, you and Just, you and me…"

Wade grinned and pulled Heath into his muscular arms, "That sounds very nice."

"So you're up for it then." Heath asked innocently as his hand traveled slowly down Wade's body.

"Shower. I think the four of us need a shower." Wade looked at Bryan and Justin, "Do you two agree?"

Justin looked down at Bryan. He was chewing his lip, "Babe?"

"…I'm not ready to fall back into it yet…" Bryan said softly.

Justin hugged him closer, "It's alright, love. No one is going to force you into this."

Heath pulled away from Wade and hugged Bryan, "Take the time to get better. No rush."

"Thank you." Bryan smiled into Heath's shoulder. Heath pressed a kiss to the top of Bryan's head then pulled back and grabbed Wade's hand. He started pulling the older man towards the shower. Wade followed him without resisting. Justin and Bryan sat down on a bench. Justin wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his temple.

"Love you." Justin whispered.

"Love you, too." Bryan smiled and leaned his head on Justin's shoulder, "Very much."


End file.
